Just Another Day on the Job
by Takebuo Ishimatsu
Summary: Wally's not having a good day. First he & his teammates get captured, then the bad guy tells him he has a thing for redheads, and then he whips out a gun. Great. Non-graphic noncon. Written for a prompt in yj anon meme.


**Title: **Just Another Day on the Job  
**Author: **Takebuo Ishimatsu  
**Pairing(s): **Wally/Random Nameless Baddie  
**Summary: **Wally's not having a good day. First he & his teammates get captured, then bad guy tells him he has a thing for redheads, and then he whips out a gun. Great. Non-graphic noncon. Written for a prompt in yj_anon_meme.

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Young Justice.

**Warning: **This is _**noncon**_! Noncon between an adult and a minor! BUT it is not even remotely graphic.

**The Prompt:**

_**Kid Flash is forced to fellate a gun.**_

Bonus points if the others are there, especially if someone like Miss Martian or Superboy doesn't understand the sexual context, just the threat. 

"Now, what do we have here boys?" the sleazeball asked, casually walking over to Wally and yanking him up by his hair. He turned his wince into a cocky smirk that Rob would have been proud of, if he hadn't been passed out on the other side of the room.

"Your mother. Oh wait, I forgot. She's still locked up at the zoo."

Wally wasn't entirely certain that the responding backhand was worth the jibe, but at least it caused Kaldur to trade his horrified "I failed" look for a "I'm here for you" one.

Good, he understood then. Kid Flash wasn't a child that needed Aqualad's protection and nothing that had happened was his fault. It was their fault.

Wally would be the first to admit that perhaps they should have taken Batman's warning that he needed to do more research a little more seriously.

So much for rushing in and solving the case before the Justice League could. It was Cadmus all over, but without the lucky rescue from Superboy, who happened to be suffering from a Kryptonite overdose at that moment.

"So, tell me Flash Kid," Wally glared at the mistake. Couldn't one idiot out there manage to get his name right? Just one? Really, was it too much to ask for?

He leaned away as the big man leaned in, before the other jerked him back until their faces were inches apart, "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

"What's it to you, scumbag?" Wally hissed back, his glare intensifying though he was definitely uneasy inside. He was only vaguely relieved that his captured teammates didn't seem to understand the slang.

The other let his hair go and leaned back to laugh, "I like this one boys! Feisty! He must be a little firecrotch!"

The thugs laughed along in a practiced fashion, causing Wally to wonder about their individual intelligence. Perhaps if he could take out the leader...

"Maybe I should check, though? Just to be certain?" the sleaze asked with a greasy smile, reaching towards his privates.

Wally kicked out as he leaned down, hitting the jerk right in the nose and causing him to topple over in a spray of blood. He winced as some got on his cheek, cynically hoping that the other didn't have anything infectious.

He wasn't surprised by the resulting scuffle: the back-up goons went for him and his teammates renewed their struggles to get free. Superboy almost looked as if he might make it, by sheer power of will, when one of the crooks swiped their tiny sliver of Kryptonite across his cheek. The clone went limp again.

The only one without a gag, he did his best not to cry out as several feet descended upon him. He tried to maneuver himself into a ball while his arms were chained to the floor behind his back, only half-managing in his task. He allowed himself a groan when they stomped on his hands and arms and kicked him in the legs. That was going to hurt in the morning.

...Actually, it already did.

Wally bit his lip when one of them got him in the ribs, but refused to squeeze his eyes shut in case he missed an opening.

"Time to teach you some manners, punk," one of them said with a smirk as they yanked him up by his hair again. Luckily, the fist was stopped by Mr. Bloody-nose-dude before it had a chance to fly.

"Now, now, Jimmy. I think our boy's learned a lesson, hasn't he?" the man turned towards him with a glance that told him he'd better be complacent if he knew what was good for him.

Wally spit on his pants, the closest thing he could reach.

Surprisingly, the other threw back his head and laughed again, "Damn! I love redheads!"

Wally doubted that the other had enough brain power to comprehend that the only thing he genetically had in common with others of his hair color was his likelihood to turn into a crispy-critter on sunny days and his dozens of "dots." (As Supey called them.)

The man reached for him again and Wally geared up to give him another knock to his slimeball face when he paused. Smirking, the man pulled back and Wally knew he wasn't going to like what happened next.

"Hey Jack, bring me the little one," the man motioned to one of his creeps.

Wally swallowed nervously, his eyes darting to the unconscious Robin.

The goon handed his best friend over to the crime boss, who in turn situated the youngest hero so that he was facing the speedster.

"Now, my firecracker, you're going to make a choice. You're either to do as ol' Benny says, or I'm going to find another toy to play with. In fact, maybe I'll play with them all," he glanced towards the other two boys menacingly.

Wally bit his lip in uncertainty, his gaze jumping from his friends, to the thug, and back again.

"So, which is it gonna be? The bird," he caressed Robin's throat, "or the speedster?"

Wally looked down, refusing to answer.

The man chuckled darkly, "I think I've got my answer, boys. Hold the Baby Bat, Jack."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Wally kept his head down, only glancing up with his eyes to see them moving Robin off to the side.

"Now then, what to do with my own sidekick," the man said, tapping his chin. Suddenly a smirk came to his face and before Wally knew what was happening, he had his gun out and pointed towards him.

His eyes widened and he made to dodge of the way when each of his arms were grabbed from behind, securing him in place even more.

Almost leisurely, the "Boss" rubbed his pistol over his left cheek, before placing the barrel to his lips.

"Lick," he ordered.

Wally gave him his best "you've got to be kidding me" look.

The other's eyebrow rose and he glanced towards where Robin was still resting, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

Getting the hint, Wally snaked the tip of his tongue out to lick the metal. He made a face at the taste, to which the pervert shook his finger at him in an "ah, ah" sort of gesture. Glaring, he reached out again, this time to run his entire tongue along the barrel.

He made another face. It was even worse than Megan's cookies, and that was saying something.

Slowly, under the watchful gazes of both the criminals and his teammates, the later of which seemed too horrified to look away, he worked the gun like a lollipop. He wondered if Superboy even understood the innuendo, or if he was just as worried as he was that the other was going to pull the trigger any second.

He ran his tongue from the front sight to the rear sight and then along the sides as the goon turned it this way and that. Just when he'd thought he'd had enough to fill his nightmares for a month, the other pulled it away only to point it at him again. Wally tensed, wondering if death had finally come to him, when the other reached out to run a hand through his hair as if he was a cherished dog.

"Good boy. Now, open up. I want you to take all of it."

Wally swallowed uneasily. "It's too big," he whispered.

"Come on, you're Flash Kid. I'm sure you can handle it."

Wally didn't even bother to glare at the name, too focused on the weapon in front of him, slowly coming closer.

When it reached his lips again, he hesitated a moment before the image of Robin or innocent Superboy having to go through the process instead came to his mind. He opened his mouth all the way.

...And choked a bit as the other pushed it in.

The pervert left it sitting there for a moment so that he could get used to it, apparently not wanting to give him death-by-gun-suffocation just yet. Then he started moving the pistol back and forth, setting the pace as if Wally was actually giving him head.

Despite the dire situation, the speedster almost smiled at the thought that he must be _seriously_ compensating for something.

The gun went faster and faster as it reached its "peak," and Wally felt sweat starting to drip down his back as the hammer started going back, ever so slowly.

He had a feeling he really wasn't going to like it when "happy time" arrived.

Squeezing his eyes shut as the hammer just about reached its end, Wally said goodbye to everyone and gave a silent apology to Barry for not waiting for the Justice League like they were told to.

His eyes shot open as the pistol was yanked out of his mouth unceremoniously, causing definite bruising that he'd be hard-pressed to explain if they ever got out of there.

The man seemed to be in his own little world as he held the gun in one hand and rubbed himself through his pants with the other, until he finally arched up off of his heels and let out a groan.

Wally gave him a disgusted look.

Catching his gaze, the other smirked and jerked him forwards by the hair again and pressed his face against his stained crotch.

"Kiss it, you little shit," he ordered, pressing the gun to his temple.

The faces he'd made before were nothing compared to the one he had when his lips came in contact with the other's soiled slacks.

He gave a dry retch and the other pushed him away quickly.

"Puke over there, speedy. These shoes cost more than your entire family makes in a year."

Wally seriously doubted that, but he supposed he'd let the creep brag if it kept him from pulling out any more of his "sex toys."

"Now then, I think it's your turn. Hold him, boys."

Wally tried struggling to no avail as two more goons came over and held his legs open.

Smirking, the man made a widening motion with his hands and they pulled them apart even more until he felt more exposed than he ever had while naked.

The man squatted down to his level and reached out to rub a hand over his spandex-covered jewels. He trashed some more, his jock-strap doing little to protect him from his current predicament.

His distress caused Superboy and Aqualad to give escaping one more try, only to get the same results as before. Catching the clone's eye, Wally knew that if he hadn't understood the man's intent before, he certainly did then. Apparently even tube babies got that touching down there was a no-no.

The man shifted so that both hands reached out and massaged his inner thighs before one ran over his crotch again and the other went back to as far towards his butt as he could reach while Wally was sitting.

Apparently getting the point, the goons slowly tipped him back, keeping him in perfect spread position, until he was flat on his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pretending that the minor water leak was from all the dirt on the warehouse floor.

"Somebody give me a knife. I think it's about time I opened my package."

Green eyes shot open as there was an "oomph" and suddenly the man was off of him and swinging up into the rafters. He watched in silent amazement as Robin engaged the others in the room, moving like a literal bat out of hell as he took down two...three...all but one of their captors.

In a desperate move, one of the men grabbed Wally and placed a gun to his head.

"Come any closer and I'll blow his brains out!" he shrieked. Wally winced at the noise in his ear.

The air around Robin seemed to become darker, and Wally swore he was looking at an actual miniaturization of Batman himself. Only angrier.

Eyes narrowed, the Boy Wonder hissed, "Try it."

Wally could actually hear the man swallow behind him and then he was running for the door, only to be caught up in Robin's ropes.

Working quickly, the turbed little ninja freed Superboy and Aqualad before moving over to the speedster.

"Are you...not bad?" Robin asked, apparently finding the idea of him being "ok" just too unrealistic for him to even ask.

Wally gave him a shaky smile, "I've been better."

"You. Dirty. Bastard. I'll. Kill. You!"

Wally's eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that day as we watched Superboy jump up to punch his molester with each word. He blinked as he realized that both Robin and Aqualad were watching on imperviously, neither moving to assist the tied-up criminal.

"Uh, guys? Shouldn't someone stop him? I think he's really gonna kill him," he said worriedly.

They were the good guys. They didn't kill. Not even after...that.

Robin and Kaldur shifted their gazes to each other and Wally could just guess as to the silent conversation that occurred before they both nodded.

"We'll stop him," Kaldur said.

"In a minute," Robin added.

Kaldur glanced back at him again before turning towards the criminal, "Or two."

Wrapping his newly-freed arms around his legs, Wally closed his eyes and waited for the allotted time to pass.

When the violence ceased, he was quickly packed up between Superboy and Aqualad in the back of one of the thug's vehicles. (That they'd so kindly let them borrow.) Resting his head on the clone's shoulder, he pointedly ignored Robin's constant glancing in the rear-view mirror and closed his eyes.

Just another day on the job.

**AN: **Let me know what you thought! Criticism welcome.


End file.
